creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Nur eine Kleinigkeit
Schon wieder ist es schief... dieses verdammte Bild... Unordnung ist etwas, dass mich regelmäßig zur Weißglut bringt. Schon damals, als ich gerade einmal 5 Jahre alt war, musste alles perfekt sein. Eine rote Stoffkuh neben einem rosa Sparschwein? Der Spielzeugroboter meines Bruders in meinem Puppenhaus? Ein Fussel auf der Bettwäsche? Nicht mit mir, niemals würde ich so etwas dulden. Das mussten auch meine Geschwister lernen, nachdem sie aus Spaß in meinem Zimmer randaliert hatten. So bin ich nunmal. Genau aus dieser Eigenart heraus habe ich auch mein, oder besser, unser neues Heim ausgesucht. Groß genug für Zwei, nämlich mich und meinen Sohn, und äußerst liebevoll eingerichtet. Das hübsche Holzhaus ist eine wahre Augenweide. Nehmen wir nur einmal die goldenen Schnörkel an Türen und Fenstern oder die kleinen Blumenkästen am Balkon. Traumhaft, sage ich, einfach nur wunderbar. Zumindest für mich, denn mein liebes Kind scheint alles andere als begeistert zu sein. Er wirft mir vor, ihn von seinen Freunden getrennt zu haben, klagt darüber, dass die Schule „ätzend“ ist, wie die Kinder es heutzutage ausdrücken, und behauptet, ich hätte sein Leben zerstört. Also wirklich, er sollte sich lieber freuen, jeden Morgen frische Landluft atmen zu dürfen! Mütter haben es wirklich nicht leicht... Und als wäre das nicht genug, gibt es noch eine Tatsache, die mich fast zum Verzweifeln bringt. Im Flur des Hauses, an der schlichten beigen Raufasertapete, hängt jenes Bild. Ein Gemälde, welches schon vor unserem Einzug hier war. Das allein ist es natürlich nicht, worüber ich mich aufrege. Nicht dieser bekritzelte Fetzen Papier, viel eher der Rahmen stört mich. Eine winzige Kleinigkeit, über die sich nur Menschen wie ich aufregen können: Die banale Schieflage eines Bildes. Ich weiß, was man sich da denkt, soll ich es doch wieder geraderücken. Als ob ich das nicht versucht hätte! Dutzende Male, bei jedem einzigen Gang durch den Flur, habe ich daran herumgerüttelt. Solange ich wach war, blieb es wie gewünscht, doch nach jeder Nacht konnte ich es in der alten Position wiederfinden. Wie oft ich es auch versuche, es hat keinen Zweck mehr. Dieses Bild sollte man abhängen. Wenn man vom Teufel spricht, jetzt stehe ich tatsächlich wieder davor und zerbreche mir den Kopf. Denken wir logisch, hierfür muss es einen Grund geben. Vielleicht ein Luftstoß, durch ein offenes Fenster? Obwohl, nachts sind die Fenster doch zu. Oder ich bin in Wahrheit eine Schlafwandlerin und selbst verantwortlich? Ach Quatsch, das ergibt doch keinen Sinn. Die einzige Erklärung, die mir einleuchten würde, wäre, dass mein Sohn sich diesen ganzen Schwachsinn überlegt hat, um mir alles heimzuzahlen. Darauf habe ich ihn auch angesprochen, doch selbstverständlich will er nichts zugeben. Ich möchte wirklich glauben, dass er mir all das tatsächlich nicht antut, aber es ist nicht leicht. Dabei suche ich längst fieberhaft nach einer Lösung für diese Situation. Doch, er war es bestimmt... Ich fange an, das Bild genauer zu betrachten. Mein Blick wird magisch von den kalten blauen Augen des abgebildeten Mannes angezogen und lässt ein Frösteln durch meine Glieder fahren. Unter seinem voluminösen Schnauzbart sind seine Lippen zu einer strengen Linie verzogen, als würde er einem kleinen Kind tadeln. Er wirkt beinahe zu lebensecht in seiner strahlenden Rüstung. Dies und das Schwert an seiner Hüfte sprechen dafür, dass er scheinbar ein Ritter war. Vielleicht wandert er nachts durch das Haus und verrückt sich dabei selbst... Wirklich, jetzt soll es also ein Geist gewesen sein? Just in diesem Moment scheint sich sein Blick direkt auf mich zu richten und jede kleinste Bewegung zu registrieren. Ich mache einen kurzen Ausfallschritt zur Seite und tatsächlich, seine Augen folgen mir sofort. Langsam wird mir dieses Gemälde ein wenig unheimlich, obwohl ich überzeugt bin, mir all das nur einzubilden. Bist du dir sicher? Okay, ernst bleiben bitte. Es gibt für alles eine Erklärung und die, dass das Bild lebt, ist wohl die Dümmste. Da wäre es eher denkbar, dass eine leichte Erschütterung den Rahmen in Schieflage bringt. Genau, wie bei einem Erdbeben zum Beispiel. Und das jeden Tag, ist das nicht ein wenig unwahrscheinlich? Auch das ist, wenn ich so darüber nachdenke, nicht möglich. Aber warum dann? Plötzlich rieselt es mir wie Schuppen von den Augen, deshalb greife ich das Bild beherzt bei den Seiten und hebe es von der Wand. Beinahe sofortig stellt sich Ernüchterung ein, als ich meinen Verdacht widerlegt sehe. Ich war mir sicher gewesen, dass das Gemälde stümperhaft angebracht sein musste, allerdings scheinen sowohl Nagel als auch Aufhängung fest und ordentlich zu sitzen. Es könnte ja doch das Bild selbst sein... oder? Dieser Mann würde schließlich einen perfekten Geist abgeben, mit seiner bleichen Haut und diesem herzlosen Blick. Er könnte doch, im Schutz der Dunkelheit, seinem Gefängnis entfliehen und durchs Haus streifen. Nein nein, das ist einfach nur meine Fantasie, die da mit mir durchgeht. Es ist spät, ich sollte schlafen gehen. '' '' Ja, tu das... Ein letztes mal betrachte ich das Bild, dann hänge ich es wieder an die Wand. Vorsichtig schiebe ich es in eine gerade Position, auch wenn mir klar ist, wie nutzlos dies ist. Dann gehe ich, leise gähnend und mit einem entnervten Kopfschütteln, in mein Schlafzimmer. Die Alte ist wirklich verrückt. Ich habe zwar nicht die geringste Ahnung, warum das Ding nun schief ist, aber es interessiert mich auch nicht. Allerdings ist es sehr zuvorkommend von dieser Dame, so lange auf dieses Bild zu starren, da sie mir damit die Möglichkeit gibt mich unbemerkt.. ...unter ihr Bett zu schleichen. Kategorie:Schockierendes Ende Kategorie:Mittellang